The Genie In Her
by Elyon Kultings
Summary: After being reunited with her father, Genie's daughter, Aria runs into Jafar and she, Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine must stop him from taking Aria's newfound powers. Chapter 3 is up! On Hiatus.
1. Serene, Meet Your Dad

Note: I only own Aria! And yeah, I forgot to say, if your following by the way the movies go, only the first one happened, so Jafar is alive and right where Genie tossed him! Oh and Aria is 15 when it comes to the present time in the fanfic.

**15 years Earlier:**

"_No! I can't believe this. Not at all. I despise your kind, and if anything you should've left your identity concealed."_

"_But…"_

"_Tricky, Cruel, Sly, That's how I describe them!"_

"_Lebenah please…"_

"_No! I refuse to let this child be anywhere near you."_

_*Lebenah scoops up the basket holding the slumbering newborn and bolts down the stairs of the palace, into the street*_

"_Lebenah!" *Hurriedly scans the streets through the window but there's no trace of her*…_

**Chapter 1: Serene, Meet Your Dad**

**Present:**

Serene wasn't like the others in the first place. Instead of the typical purple-black hair as many Arabians have, hers was golden. She was pale complexioned and her eyes consistently faded from coffee brown to ice-blue to amber, all depending on her mood. She'd lived with her mother all her life (supposively) and she had never talked to Serene about her father and Serene always wondered why….

Serene's mom had been sick lately and Serene had been working around the house.

"Serene!" Serene's mother called with a few coughs.

"Yes?"

There were more coughs. "The fruit basket is empty, would you be a dear and get some from the market?"

"Of course mother,"

Serene was worried about her mother. She was getting weaker and more frail by the day, and she wished there was something… _anything _that could help her… Serene put on her cloak, picked up some coins from the money jar and scurried out of the house. Once there she browsed the carts, looking for one containing fruit. She found it after a few minutes and hand-picked a few things. She paid for them and began to walk home.

Aladdin's pov.

If I didn't know any better I'd say that girl looks familiar, that golden hair is unmistakable… The hair of someone I've only seen once…Wait, could it be….?

Nobody's pov.'

Serene felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around. Behind her was a man of average height, wearing a vest, and the typical puffy pants, and a cap, but barefoot.

"Um," Serene said, and began to walk away again but very quickly broke into a run.

"Aria, wait!" the guy called, and ran after her.

"My name isn't Aria!" she shouted back. "Perhaps your have the wrong person?"

"Just answer this one question," he said. "Do you know where or who your father is? _That's_ how I'll know."

Serene stopped in her tracks at the question.

"No…" She replied cautiously. "I don't."

"Do you _want _to know?" he inquired.

Serene felt a sudden emptiness, like a hole had just been punched into her very soul.

"Yes…" She found herself saying.

"Then come on," the man said, motioning for her to follow as he began to run in the opposite direction.

_Normally_ Serene would've said 'No way!' and bolted, but Serene had a hunch this guy _did_ knew something about her father… And even though Serene's mother was sick at home, who knows? Maybe where they were going had a cure… The man and Serene came to the city limits, where a square wooden tunnel had been built between the next city (which wasn't all that far) to try and make sure traveler's were undisturbed by sandstorms. Torches were set on the walls, creating a surprisingly firm light.

"So, you know my father?" Serene asked, after they had walked through the tunnel a few minutes.

"Yeah we're good friends, I freed him awhile back," the man replied, but he seemed to want to take back some of his words.

Serene was confused. "From what?"

"Uh, nothing," the guy said rather quickly.

He then changed the subject. "So if your name isn't Aria, what is it?"

"Serene," Serene replied. "You?"

"Aladdin," Aladdin said.

'Aladdin,' Serene repeated in her head, trying out the name.

After this there was just silence for another half an hour until they reached Agrabah. Serene knew of this city though she hadn't been there. It was the city where the Sultan's palace was. Even though this was a semi-famous city, it looked much like the others. Stone flats on the top floor of a building and a small shop below, a bunch of carts grouped together in one area for display, and a few who tried to make a living by doing crazy things, like 'eating' fire and willing a cobra to come out of a woven basket with a flute. Though Serene figured they would stop at one of the flats, Aladdin kept walking in the direction of the palace, and soon, they were at its gates. Serene's jaw hung open slightly in amazement as she stared at the towering gates.

"He lives _here_?" Serene inquired in disbelief.

Aladdin seemed amused by her surprise. "Yup, as well as my wife and I, a monkey, the Sultan who as you may or may not know is my father-in-law, and a magic carpet, as well as a tiger and a ton of maids and servants."

Serene's eyes widened and her jaw fell about a thousand more miles. Aladdin did some weird, secret knock on the gates and they opened, revealing the palace in its full splendor. It was made of mostly marble and gold and the tops of the towers were round. Just before the stairs that led to the front door was a lush garden with a found with a dolphin spouting water as its center piece. They hurried up the steps, opened the front door, and crossed the threshold. When Serene stepped inside, she felt like her heart was going to thump right out of her chest. She was in the largest room in her entire life! It had the same material on the outside, with a whole bunch of rooms as it was on the first floor and there were at least fifteen stairwells leading in two different directions into even more rooms, two guards on the side of each one. When Serene was done glancing around, she realized Aladdin was already at the top of one of the staircases.

"Come on Ar-I mean Serene!" he called.

Serene scurried up.

"This way," Aladdin said, leading her to one of the rooms.

In the room sitting in a chair was a slender young woman, with long black hair that was in a braid, and was wearing a turquoise midriff-showing outfit with an off-the shoulder-top, puffy pants, and curly shoes, and in her hair was a ribbon of the same color, with a sapphire in the center.

"Aladdin!" the woman cried in happiness, and she kissed him briefly, and he returned the favor.

"Serene, this is my wife, Jasmine," Aladdin said after that.

"And Jasmine do you know who this is?" Aladdin asked Jasmine. "It's G's daughter!"

Jasmine's face suddenly lit up.

"Oh Aria!" Jasmine cried. "Your father's been worried sick ever since the day Lebenah took you and ran off, and how long's it been? Fifteen years?"

Serene shot the couple a puzzled look.

Aladdin shrugged. "I sort of figured you wouldn't remember, you were just a baby when it happened."

Serene's confusion remained unfazed. Aladdin turned and walked towards a satin pillow, which on it was a brass lamp. Aladdin polished the lamp on his vest and set it back on the pillow. There was a strange energy in the air- a building of pressure that pressed against Serene's eardrums. A loud, dramatic pounding rocked the room back and forth. Then the energy formed itself into a single massive being standing nearly twenty-five feet tall. Its skin was blue and ghostly. Its arms and chest were thick with stringy muscles though its lower body remained mist-like, and filled with crackling light. It had black hair pulled back into short, thin ponytail, a goatee, and a small hoop earring in one of its ears. It wore no shirt, obviously a dude. Serene stumbled backward in surprise as his lower body formed into legs wearing puffy pants and rather curly shoes.

" But- but-That's a-that's a- that's a," Serene stammered, slowly standing up again."G-g-g-g-g-genie."

The genie shrank down to a little taller than six feet and squeezed Serene in a tight embrace.

"Aria you came back!" he cried, his voice echoing off the walls. "Gosh, how old are you now? How did you get back here anyways?..."

Genie erupted with questions. Though her dad was right there in front of her she felt split in two. Genie noticed she hadn't said anything, and released her.

"Don't you recognize me?" Genie asked, happiness draining from his voice quicker by the second.

"No," Serene replied simply. "I don't."

"Aria, I'm your dad," Genie explained.

Serene was filled with mixed emotions at the words. A part of her was joyous and grateful, but the other half was anxious to just get home to her ill mother. The first half won the battle.

" Wait, _you_-you are?" Now that Serene thought about it, she _did_ look like the genie.

"Yup," Genie replied and smiled, the joy flowing back to his face.

Aladdin and Jasmine gave each other satisfied grins.

"I'm just glad you didn't turn into a genie," Genie said with some relief in his tone. "But that is still an unfortunate possibility."

When Genie said that, something in Serene snapped and the information she was processing became too much. She teetered and fainted…


	2. Stubborness and Greed

Ok, I'm sure I've mentioned this before, Jafar is in The Cave of Wonders, the only catch is that Jafar has a "master" of his own now and that guy is also a magically enhanced powerful dude. Oh, and I'll now be referring to Serene as Aria, since it's her proper name.

Yours Truly,

_*Elyon*_

**Chapter 2: Stubbornness and Greed **

**The Cave of Wonders:**

"I've been your slave for far too long, exactly how is freedom achieved under these damned circumstances?" Jafar asked Xenos.

And yes as you've might've guessed, this isn't quite the Jafar you were thinking of, but since Jafar is typically used to going around these kinds of things, but this time wasn't much different from the others, you'll see.

Xenos laughed like Jafar had told the utter most hilarious joke ever. "Tired of me already? It's only been fifteen years, nothing compared to how long I've been around. Besides, the only way is to complete an impossible task which I first and foremost do with my free time."

"And what might this be?"

"Well first off you'll need to visit an old friend."

"Who?" Jafar being his usual anxious self.

Xenos snickered once more. "But the man who brought you here to this dump in the first place, Aladdin."

Jafar kicked the sand beneath him, showing everything. "I thought I'd never hear that name again…What business do you have in the Palace of Agrabah?"

"In short, soul and power draining! From the newest edition to the palace, Genie's daughter, Aria; she's fifteen just about and completely unaware of her powers," Xenos explained.

It was Jafar's turn to howl with laughter. "I'm a surprised at you Xenos, that old fool doesn't know right from left! I can't see how his offspring will be any different; this will be especially easy, with the powers _I've_ acquired."

"That's the catch," Xenos said. "You won't have any of your so called powers, mine being far more enhanced then yours."

"Are you crazy? I can't catch a genie with my bare hands!"

Xenos had another short fit of laughter. "You said you wanted freedom, and I said all you have to do is bring me the girl, which is only half the job! Besides, you'll have illusions; You're good at magic tricks aren't you?, and _this_," Xenos held up a silver scarab.

The beetle fluttered it's metallic wings, and attached itself to Jafar's turban.

"It can catch anything alive and breathing and will trap it within its silver head," Xenos told Jafar.

"You have _three_ days Jafar," Xenos said. "If you fail, you'll serve me as long as your heart beats."

Then Xenos snapped his fingers and Jafar was teleported to Agrabah.

**The Streets of** **Agrabah:**

Jafar smirked. He didn't hesitate another moment. He ran through the crowds and to the city's limits.

'Tricking the old miser was easy enough,' he thought.

You don't get it do you? Jafar never planned on completing the task in the first place! Or maybe you figured that. If that's so, give yourself a pat on the back. XD

The wooden tunnel looked more welcome than anything else, but as soon as Jafar was about to step through it, he was stricken with jolts of sharp pain and was bounced back ten feet.

He then heard Xenos's voice booming in his head."What? Did you think I was _that_ stupid? You'll have to earn your liberty fair and square."

Jafar scowled. "I believe that's the case unfortunately," he muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes.

He then began to make his way to the palace.

**The Palace of Agrabah:**

(Or more specifically,** The Lamp**.)

A first Aria thought it'd all been some crazy dream, but she hadn't quite opened her eyes yet. When she did, she was surprised to find herself in a bed full of decorative pillows. The walls and floor were covered in blue-dyed fur. There was a desk, a vanity, and a dresser made of cherry wood, and on the door hung a brass-framed mirror. Aria nearly screamed as she caught a glance of her reflection. Though she still looked a lot like herself, her skin was now as blue as Genie's, and her hair was now braided and purplish-black. She still wore her cloak and sandals. She didn't know exactly where she was and what happened to her appearance, but she felt somewhat safe. She rose from the bed and rummaged through the dresser drawers. She found a comfortable looking outfit and changed into it. She took another look in the mirror. The outfit looked a lot like what Jasmine wore, except this was purple. She glanced at the vanity and put on a matching hair ribbon and necklace with a ruby in the center, which had been sitting on top of the vanity, waiting for her. With that she quietly opened the door and walked somewhat cautiously into the hallway. She took notice of the other rooms about her. There was another bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, in fact if she lived in the year 2010 she would've thought it was a common looking apartment. Yup, after traveling the world Genie wasn't so picky. In the living room she found Genie sitting in an arm-chair, paging through a novel. Then Aria finally remembered her mother was sick in bed and probably worried to wits end. Aria head-palmed. (As in slapping your palm to your forehead because you can't believe you were so stupid for forgetting something.)

"That was quite a scene yesterday Hon, you okay?" Genie asked, looking up from the book.

"Uh, yeah, love the room, but…"

Aria was cut off when Genie flipped out.

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! You're a genie! It's for sure now! Call 9-1-1!"

There was the sound of modern-day police sirens and Genie now wore a police uniform and was screaming at the top of his lungs into a walkie-talkie. "COPY THAT!"

In a POOF! The noise stopped and Genie was in his usual puffy pants again.

"And this is bad for _a lot _of reasons," he said. "One," he held up his right index finger. "Your freedom and power will be almost completely blocked off."

"Two," he held up the next finger. "You'll be crammed inside a lamp that's unable to expand like this one," As an illustration he grew minuscule and a lamp appeared. Seconds later he was sucked into it. In another POOF! he was back to normal.

"Three," he held up his ring finger. "You'll be shipped off to serve some guy or gal hand-and-foot and then another, and another, and another… trust me, you have no idea how long it took me to find Aladdin."

"And finally," he sighed, adding his pinkie. He transformed himself to look like Aria's mother. "Your mom will freak out, she's not exactly a fan of genies."

"Wait," Aria said when Genie looked himself again. "That's what happened? Mom bailed when she found out you were a genie?"

Genie nodded with a sad frown. "But I think it was for a good reason. It was because of a genie her dad died. He found a lamp and when he used his last wish he got the wording of the wish so wrong that he wished that he'd be poisoned,"

"That's awful," Aria said, her brown eyes turning ice-blue, but they were soon normal again.

"Even so," Aria began. "I want to see her, she's very ill and hasn't been able to stand up in days."

A single tear rolled down Genie's cheek as he thought of Lebenah.

"Come on then," he said. "She'll be healed in a jiffy."

He walked to the center of the room, it was then Aria noticed a hole in the ceiling. Genie stood directly under it and was pulled into the opening. Aria, after a moment's hesitation, followed suit. It was odd as her body became mist-like and she floated through the lamp's spout. Suddenly she was in the room she'd been in the day before. She noticed she was a lot taller, as was Genie, and conveniently as she thought of herself at her normal height she was so. Genie now towered over her as the day before.

"Beam her up Scottie," Genie said coolly, like in the sci-fi movies as he shot a ray of pink magic at an empty space in the center of the room.

The beam expanded and took shape, and soon in its place was a very confused Lebenah. She stood for a moment, but soon fell backward due to her illness.

She scowled, realizing where she was and who was in the room. "I thought I told you to leave me be," She addressed Genie.

In his defense, Genie pointed down at Aria. At the gesture, Aria ran to her mother's side and kneeled.

"Serene!" Lebenah exclaimed. "I was so worried! I thought you'd been kidnapped!-Dear girl what happened to your skin?"

Aria head-palmed again. "Well mom," she began. "I _think_ I'm a genie….I guess…?"

Lebenah looked faint. "This can't be happening," Lebenah said to herself, her tone pierced with panic. "You're one of them! It's no use now. Genie, take me back!"

"Wait mom!" Aria said firmly. "It doesn't really matter if a genie basically murdered your father, because Dad's the total opposite of that. Isn't it obvious?"

Lebenah sighed. "Yes, I definitely see that, I just…. Don't really feel like talking about this right.." She experienced a short coughing fit. "…Now Serene. Just give me a day ok?"

Aria nodded, though she knew her mother was being stubborn and insensible, polite as she was. "And Dad will cure you before you go back."

Genie shot another beam, this time at Lebenah. She appeared more youthful than before, and slowly with Aria's help, stood upright.

"Thank you G," Lebenah told Genie, fairly quiet now.

"All I need is a day, just to think about what's going to happen next," Lebenah laid her head in her hands.

Genie aimed yet another wave of magic at Lebenah, and she disappeared with a POOF!

"Well," Genie said, trying to shrug off the previous moments. "Let's see about breakfast."

And the two genies exited, walked down the steps, and into the kitchen a few rooms ahead. Little did any of them know, time was ticking short of Jafar's arrival….


	3. An Unwanted Encounter

School's out finally! =D So you can expect quicker updates, depending on the week. Hope ya'll are enjoying! Here's the next chapter! (I must forewarn you that it was written at like three in the morning! XD )

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*

P.S. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE EVER SARCASTIC IAGO.

**Chapter Three: An Unwanted Encounter**

'Ugh, that took far too long,' Jafar thought as he approached the palace gates.

'Now how am I to enter? Certainly not like this.'

At that moment guards happened to be passing by.

Jafar had to think fast. 'Illusions! Xenos, that fool wasn't specific! But knowing my taste, surely disguises are in the mix.'

Jafar hastily charmed himself to look like a dying shrub; but he wasn't _transformed _into a shrub. *Hint Hint* If you don't get it now you will later on.

Then Jafar devised something.

'That's it! I shall enter the palace as a lowly servant!'

As soon as a guard entered the gates-fifteen minutes later- Jafar sneaked in, disguised himself as a servant, then began a frantic search for Aria, his impatience growing with each passing minute.

'Where. Is. That. Girl?'

**Meanwhile…**

Aria entered the large dining hall and sat at the long dark marble table. Also sitting was Genie, Aladdin, and Jasmine, the Sultan at the head of the table. The table was set with fine china and silver. Covering the majority of the middle of it were baskets and baskets of fresh fruit. The Sultan shot Jasmine a quizzical look and nodded toward Aria. Jasmine introduced her, and in reply the Sultan said he was delighted to meet her. After a breakfast of fried eggs, pita bread doused in hummus, and plenty of fruit, the Sultan had to run off. On the way up the stairs they ran into Abu and Carpet. Abu had a look of random jealousy on his face.

"Can I….?" Aria asked, glancing at Carpet.

Carpet gave its best "nod".

Without hesitation, she hopped on, going in a million loop-de-loops as the Sultan had done many years before. After this the six ended up in the room where the lamp was kept, playing Monopoly. (Genie had used magic to get the game, considering it's from the 1960's or something.) It was a hot Summer day and the group began to get lazier and lazier-At one point Genie decided to move all the pieces with magic-, Aria and Genie even forgot about what was happening with Lebenah. Awhile later, with Jasmine in the lead, they were all hungry again.

"Want me to POOF! Something up?" Genie asked Aladdin.

"Nah, it's fine." Aladdin said.

Aladdin called for a servant.

The servant wore the usual, whatever that was,(XD let me know if you know how Arabian servants dress!) his hair cut into an Arabian buzzcut, and his face normal, exactly the reason why Aladdin, nor Genie, nor Jasmine recognized him.

"Anything in particular?" the servant inquired.

"Not really," Aladdin answered.

"I'll pick out something," Aria piped up. "In fact, I'll bring it up myself, my leg's asleep anyway."

"Do you know how do get to the kitchen Miss?" the servant asked.

"Now that I think about it," Aria said. "I don't, considering how big this place is, will you take my turn for me Carpet?"

Carpet gave another one of those weird nods. With that Aria and the servant walked out of the room and started down the stairs.

"I have to say," Jafar (The servant!) said. "Xenos was quite right about this being far easier under the circumstances."

Aria spun around, now face-to-face with the silver scarab Jafar was holding. A bright light filled every corner of Aria's vision. She cried out, for she felt something stabbing at her side. When she could see again, she was in a cramped space that was pure white. On one wall was a small circular window that showed the real world. There was another stab and Aria hastily turned around, to see a fat red and blue parrot holding a sharpened shard of glass.

The parrot snickered. "I never get tired of that. Alright Jafar you can close it up,"

There was the sound of something being slammed shut. Aria looked through the window, seeing a hallway of the palace. The scene was moving though. It appeared to be that someone was running. There was yet another jab.

"Ouch! Cut it out you little bastard!" Aria snapped.

Her eyes flashed orange, red encircling her pupil.

"It wasn't me this time I swear!" Iago defended, though he stifled a laugh.

It really hadn't been. Aria didn't notice that she was backing up. Had she moved another inch and she would've been pierced with living glass. Another foot and she would've died, for there was an entire wall of it. The space, she realized, was actually a lot smaller. What was this place? Why was she here? Honestly, Aria didn't have any plans for finding out. Out of anger she pounded on the window, hoping for a miracle, but to no avail. *cough*_yet_*cough*

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Iago warned.

"And what?" Aria looked the bird dead in the eye. "You going to stab me with your little toy?"

Aria gritted her teeth. The glass dagger Iago was holding shined for a second then broke into tiny pieces. Iago jumped backward, almost hitting the spiny wall. Aria remained oblivious to the fact that she'd caused this to happen.

He actually looked a little scared. "Never mind, please, continue, I insist."

Aria did so, but after another minute of fruitless work, she sunk to the floor in defeat.

'I wish I could just POOF! out of here.' Aria thought.

* * *

Me: But you can.

Aria: Oh yeah. *head-palms* too bad I don't remember that at the moment.

Me: It won't matter anyway.

Aria: Why's that?

Me: You'll see.

My conscience: Back to the damn story already!

Me: Right.

* * *

_Wish…_

…_Wish…_

…_Wish…._

…_..I…Wish….._

Aria's hands began to glow with pink magic. She stared at them for a second.

"Jaf-!" Iago was cut off when Aria grabbed him by the throat.

"Why…..me…?" Iago gasped.

Aria tossed him to the floor, and just for the hell of it gave one last pound on the glass of the window. The glass was suddenly tinted pink, and it was only mere seconds before it shattered into a million pieces, just as Iago's dagger had. Aria shielded her eyes with her hands. She was then sucked back into the real world by an invisible force. She and Iago tumbled out of the now non-existent beetle. Aria stood, facing her captor's back. Jafar spun around when he noticed the scarab shattering. He brushed the pieces of glass from his eyes and gritted his teeth. (And yes, amazingly enough, there was no one on the main floor of the palace at the moment.) He was ugly to look upon, with a twisty black beard, thin arched eyebrows, and wore a robe and turban that was black and outlined red. Aria didn't know who the guy was, but she was _pissed_. Fueled by her aura, she aimed magic at the miser and Iago and blew both of them back to where they'd started, the very limits of Agrabah. I'd like to say they've could've gone halfway around the world, but Xenos's force field was still around the city (active only for Jafar and Iago) and they were slammed into it.

The non-powered genie and his pet cursed in unison as they sank to the dirt street.

Luckily no one had really noticed the thick beam of magic in the sky, nor the two figures being thrown with it, but the people in the palace were shaken from the impact, and they all poured down the stairs to find out what exactly had happened. As Jasmine, Aladdin and the others hurried down, Genie had already POOF!ed at the bottom of the stairs, highly concerned for Aria, though not knowing until he got there that she was not in the kitchen, but by the door, looking down at her hands with eyes as wide as the earth itself.

"Ar! You okay? What happened?" Genie asked when he reached Aria, embracing her. "Wait…. What'd you do?"

He released her, crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow, and waited for a reply. Aria didn't answer, but just started to climb the stairs again back up to her room. As she did so, everyone except herself, Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Jasmine, or Genie glowed for a split second. Instinctively, Aria made it so everyone except for those listed had forgotten the previous events. Or more so, Aria's _magic_ made it so. Could magic control you? One problem seemed to lead to another nowadays… Now back in the room, Aria sat on one side of the Monopoly bored, trying to process everything.

_Wish…_

…_..Wish….._

_...Wish….._

_Wish….._

_..I…Wish…_

**Hope ya'll liked it! Reviews are loved! :)**


	4. An AN and an OC

Ahoy Readers of _The Genie In Her_! You guys _totally _rock! I'm _extensively _sorry for not updating in…forever! My inspiration totally just went…bye bye! Well it _did_… I'm sort of back on track. Once I get around to watching Aladdin again as a refresher I'll be all good! :D Well Thank you again times ten for continuing to read, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites! Yes, I do realize someone's going to ring my neck for posting an author's note as a chapter…so I'll give you a little info. On my OC who's supposed to fall in love with Aria. {3 (Well the romance had to come some time didn't it? Don't worry; my story isn't going to _drown_ in it! :P)

**Name**: **Travis** (Maybe Shakeel, I haven't decided yet...You know what...)

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'8 ½

**Body Structure**: Lean (But he sure has some muscles! :P )

**Appearance**:

-Hair: Wavy black-brown locks with a streak or two of sandy blond

-Eyes: Gray

-Clothes: Same as Aladdin's except the vest is reddish orange

**Personality: **Brave, protective, a hard worker, humorous (Sometimes he overdoes it a bit.), and at most times fairly humble

**History: **Travis' father passed away when he was a small child. Besides that, his life was pretty average until…

* * *

So…what do you guys think of him eh? Ok, and remember when I was like, 'You know what….'? Well I was thinking once again about how loyal you've been to this story…so I decided to let you guys choose my OC's name! :D Tell me what you think it should be via review or PM and it'll be decided after I have a few more options from you guys.

Yours Truly,

*_Elyon_*


End file.
